1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an input device having at least an operation body on which a rotation operation is capable of being performed, and specifically relates to an input device including a touch pad which is provided on a back surface side of an operation body and detects approach or contact of a finger.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an input device provided in a center console of a vehicle or the like, an input device is known which includes an operation body rotatably operable relative to a base member, in which the operation body includes an operation knob formed in a cylindrical shape having a top surface portion, in which a touch pad for detecting approach or contact of a finger with respect to the top surface portion is provided on a back surface side of the top surface portion constituting the operation knob, and in which an input is made by approach or contact of a finger with respect to the top surface portion of the operation knob as well as a rotation operation of the operation knob. Such an input device is, for example, disclosed in International Publication No. 2010/000281.
In an existing input device in which an input is made by a rotation operation or approach or contact of a finger, a cylindrical operation knob having a top surface portion is provided so as to surround a plate-shaped touch pad, and, for example, the top surface portion of the operation knob and the surface of a touch pad are located close to each other. The touch pad is fixed to a base member, and the operation knob freely rotates relative to the base member.
In this case, when the operation knob is tilted relative to a rotational axis thereof, the interval between the top surface portion of the operation knob and the touch pad becomes ununiform. As the touch pad, a capacitance type is generally used, and accurate output cannot be obtained if the interval between a finger and the surface of the touch pad varies even slightly. Thus, when the interval between the top surface portion of the operation knob and the touch pad is not uniform, output from the touch pad at approach or contact of a finger with respect to the top surface portion becomes unstable, and an unintentional erroneous operation may occur.
These and other drawbacks exist.